


An Unbreakable Bond

by andiebeaword



Category: Bitten (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Friends to Lovers, Smut, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer and Reader are platonic friends who get bitten by a werewolf. Now that they are part of the pack, going through the 'first change' brought out romantic feelings neither one had before. Now, they must not only navigate life together, both as werewolves and as a couple; but, they also have to produce a true werewolf in order to save the pack they now belong to.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 3





	An Unbreakable Bond

\-------♥-------- 

Y/N Y/L/N and Dr. Spencer Reid were truly the best of friends. Ever since she moved to the D.C. area and met him in a small coffee shop, the two have been practically joined at the hip. She loved him like family, not exactly like a brother, but not in a sexual way, either. They often joked how his friends and co-workers first assumed they were seeing each other the day he introduced her to them. Penelope Garcia, as Y/N came to know, was the last to drop the idea of she and Spencer being anything more than best friends. If Y/N was being honest, she had once thought about it. But, she knew they had a bond unlike any of her other friendships and even thinking about crossing that line could potentially lead to losing that. She chose not to risk it. 

So, here she was on a gorgeous Saturday morning, inside her cramped, messy apartment, taking one of her rare days off to go through spring cleaning it up since she hasn't found anything else better to do. In the middle of dusting a bookcase, she heard her phone buzz from the other side of the living room. Walking over to pick it up off the couch, Y/N smiled when she saw an incoming call from her best friend. 

Spencer📱: Hey, Y/N. I know it's your one day off, but would you like to go for a walk in the park with me?

How was it that the good doctor just knew that today was her one day off? Oh, right. She tells him everything and anything, chalking it up to the bond she believes is only shared with him. Spencer did always seem to know just how to smooth talk her into doing pretty much anything. Well, anything that wouldn't have them cross that line. 

Y/N naturally loved that their relationship was purely platonic. Once, early into their friendship, the two shared a drunken kiss, only to realize that neither one of them felt a spark. Strangely enough, their friendship only grew stronger, this bond of theirs never breaking because of it. 

Y/N📱: Definitely! Just tidying up over here. Meet you there in 15?

Spencer📱: See you then.

Once they met up at the park, both began sharing the better parts of their previous weeks. With Spencer's job at the BAU, it was hard for him to revel in a day off. For Y/N, being a waitress meant picking up any and every shift she could to put herself through college. As they strolled arm in arm, a stranger bumped into them.

"Sorry, nice day out, isn't it?" the odd man asked. He looked no older than twenty. Spencer and Y/N shared an uneasy glance between them, shaking their heads and continued walking down the path. Spencer glanced back for a second, before turning around and conversing with his friend some more.

About ten minutes later, the pair heard what sounded like loud barking. And it was getting closer. Suddenly, both Spencer and Y/N were shoved forward and onto the ground by what looked like...a...husky dog? It was huge in size, with teeth that could cut glass. Soon, both felt a sharp bite to their hands, unsure how either got there. "Spencer! You okay?" Y/N whispered, feeling dizzy out of nowhere.

"No, I...feel..." and with that, Spencer collapsed on the ground next to Y/N.

Two men soon appeared. "Zach! What the hell did you do?" The young man who passed the couple by earlier let out a faint whine.

"I'm sorry, Loghan! But, our pack is small and you even said we needed to grow, particularly with a couple," Zach pleaded with his Alpha. Loghan simply hoisted Spencer up over his back and gestured to Zach to do the same with Y/N.

"Damn it, Zach, do you even know these people?!"

"Not really, but I see them walk around here all the time, and you said that packs are stronger when there's a couple among them, right?"

"Once upon a time, yes. But women haven't been surviving the change for centuries, Zach. The male will definitely survive, but her....he may have to learn to live without her, too." Loghan sighed in a solemn voice. "Now, c'mon, let's get back to the house."

\-------♥-------- 

Spencer woke up first, feeling like he'd been hungover. He felt a sharp pain from his hand and glanced at it. Bite marks? How? His brain was too busy trying to put the pieces back together when he suddenly cried out, "Y/N! Where are you?" He rose up from a dingy cot and quickly deducted that he was in a cage.

"Spence...." came a soft, feminine voice. Y/N. He turned his head around to see his friend was also lying on a beat up cot in the cage next to his. What the hell?

"Y/N! Thank god, you're here, do you remember what happened?" Spencer felt himself growing delirious again.

Just then, a tall, well-built man with straight sandy hair walked over. "Forgive my friend, here. He meant you both no harm. Now, please, drink this, you're going to need it," Loghan spoke. He handed both of them a tall glass of water. Together, they nodded and downed the water. "Now, you're going to feel excruciating pain, please try not to fight it, you're chances of surviving the change depend on it." Y/N noticed he was looking directly at her this time.

As if the man knew, both Spencer and Y/N began crying out in pain. "What you're both experiencing now is called the First Change. I was born this way. I truly do hope you both survive," said Logan. Y/N and Spencer tried their best to give in, watching with wide eyes as their bodies were changing. They could each hear the other's bones cracking as the residual pain flushed through them. Soon, their clothes were being torn and they continuously cried out to make the pain stop. Not long after, they heard...growling? And worse, it was coming from them.

Now, in place of Spencer and Y/N, stood two beautiful wolves. Spencer's mane was a dark chestnut brown that matched his human eyes. Y/N's mane was crystal white. Loghan stood before them, on the opposite side of their cages, in awe. The woman survived. She actually survived. A woman within a pack was quite unheard of, and now Loghan was pleased to see two additional members now bound to his pack. Whether they wanted to belong or not.

\-------♥-------- 

Y/N was the first to wake up this time. She felt cold and strangely strong. She noticed she was covered up in nothing but a thin blanket. She soon heard footsteps approaching her. Her eyes shot up to gaze on the man responsible. "What the hell did you do to us?!" Y/N demanded.

"I'm so-sorry, my name is Zachary. You can call me Zach," his voice wavered. "Look, I see you and your boyfriend walk in the park all the time. I could sense the strong bond you two have for each other. Our pack needs that to survive. Please..." Y/N wasn't sure at all if she was hearing him right or not. Just then, Spencer stirred. As he was about to stand up, he quickly clutched the sheet that had been covering him from the waist down.

"Y/N....what happened?" Spencer mumbled. Zach quickly took out his keys and unlocked their cages. He then bent down to grab a change of clothes for each of them.

"Here. Loghan hopes he got your sizes right, umm, when you're done, you need to both come upstairs. We have a lot to talk about." And with that, Zach fled the basement, leaving the two newest members of the pack to themselves.

Without warning, both Spencer and Y/N felt a surge of desire and protectiveness for each other. Neither had ever thought of the other in such a way before, but now, that feeling was pulsating through every bone in their bodies. Before either one of them could talk, Zach came rushing back down the stairs, panting. "Shit, sorry, almost forgot." He went to go unlock a door that seemingly led outside. He looked back at them, "When you, uhh, change, you're free to run out there. We got miles of land, and anything you find, you can eat. But, when you change back, come right back here and we'll all talk," he said, disappearing again up the stairs.

"Did you get any of that?" Spencer gasped. He felt himself being drawn to his friend. His now very hot and sexy female friend. As hard as he tried, he couldn't, for the life of him, make these new feelings out. It was like every sense of his was heightened. Y/N was feeling the same way.

"No...Spence...I, uhh, didn't...do you...feel different?" she breathed as she inched closer to him, neither one bothering to dress themselves in the clothes they had just been given. As they both gravitated towards each other, neither one could help the impending frustration as to what they knew...felt was about to happen. Both of them were fighting their urges, unable to persuade their bodies from complying. Now, their faces were just millimetres away from each other. Their eyes darting to the other's lips. "Spence...I..I.."

Spencer looked pained with a hint of desire flaming through his blown irises. "Please..Y/N...forgive me." In the blink of an eye, their lips connected. Both desperately giving in to their newfound primal instincts. Low, animalistic growls emerged from their mouths as did their moans. Spencer felt his hands roam every inch of Y/N's body. Y/N was busy scratching Spencer's back to death. He hoisted her up and carried her to one of the cots, laying her down gently, before penetrating her center. Neither one could fathom what they were doing. But, suddenly, they wanted to. They needed to. They were craving each other and it was killing them.

"Ahh! Oh, fucking god!" Y/N cried out, feeling the muscles and bones in her back contorting to the change. The deep growls came back. Spencer followed suit, letting out a wail as Y/N watched his body change, too.

"Fuck!!" Spencer pulled out just as he fell on all fours, his fur growing at a rapid speed. He slowly blinked, taking in his heighten senses. The room seemed taller...and glazed over his eyes in a rather pugnant shade of green. He looked over to see the most gorgeous creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Her fur shined like new fallen snow. Y/N...

Yes, Spencer. Wait...can you hear me? Only then did all logic finally fly out the window. Spencer could no longer tell if he was dreaming or not. Within seconds, another painful feeling swept through his veins. The needed to eat. The needed to kill. Now, he understood why Zach had rushed down to open the door. He knew this would happen. But how?

Y/N? You feel the need to run? Spencer asked.

I do. Let's go! And just like that, Spencer and Y/N ran as fast as their wolf-selves could run. Strangely, they both now understood why dogs were always so happy to be let off their leashes in large parks. Feeling their instinctual needs kick in to high gear, both race off to find their prey. The feeling is oddly euphoric, like a high they never wanted to come down from.

\-------♥-------- 

This time, when Spencer and Y/N wake up, they're both naked, just outside the door that lead back into the basement. Both of their mouths are covered in small amounts of dried blood. Neither felt hungry anymore. That burning desire was still there, but their previous actions have subsided the flame..for now. They quickly dress themselves up, appearing as presentable as possible. Holding hands, they walked up the stairs.

They are greeted by Zach and Loghan in what appears to be a large living room. "Y/N, Spencer. I think the four of us need to sit down and have a talk." 

Loghan acknowledged the two, giving them a knowing eye. As they each found a spot on the couch, Zach spoke up. "Again, I'm sorry for biting the two of you. But, you need to understand the reason I did it is because of the bond I sensed you have with each other. Becoming one of us has clearly strengthened it, and add to the fact that Y/N is a woman, well, that will make us one of the top packs in no time." Spencer and Y/N shared equally confusing looks before looking back to Loghan.

"What Zach means to say, is that its been over a few hundred years, to my knowledge, at least, that a woman has been heard of to survive the first change." Y/N suddenly felt all eyes on her.

"So, you took the risk that I had a higher chance of dying than surviving? Why would you do that to me? To...us?" Y/N couldn't help the tears that dripped from her eyes. This time, Zach spoke up.

"Again, I'm sorry. But, it is also legend that a woman is more likely to survive the first change if she changes alongside her soulmate."

"We aren't together. We were just happy being friends. Now...now it's just...weird," Spencer muttered, though loud enough for the rest of them to hear. This broke Y/N's heart a little. He was right in that there hadn't been a burning desire between them all this time; but now, she feels it, and to hear him say that, it just about killed her.

"Well, Zach clearly wasn't entirely wrong, Spencer," said Loghan. "The fact that you both survived and are here now, tells me your bond goes deeper than either of you ever realized." He brought a glass of brandy to his lips, chuckling as he took a swig and sat it back down on the table. "In fact, I'd bet neither of you can simply go back to being platonic to each other." This got an eye roll from both Spencer and Y/N.

"Okay, so, what exactly are we?" Spencer was tired of the uncomfortable questions. He wanted to know what hadn't been said yet.

"We are werewolves, Spencer. You two are the first of our pack to be bitten into it," Loghan started off. "Zach, here, is my best friend's son. There are others, I just haven't summoned them yet." This got Spencer's attention.

"Summoned? What does that mean?"

"It means if I give the command, you have no choice but to come when called," Loghan stated. "And, before you ask, if you refuse, your body will change against your will." That was definitely not the answer Spencer nor Y/N were looking for. Y/N had been relatively silent, overthinking isn't one of her finer qualities.

"Loghan, why us? I mean, really." Loghan turned briefly to Zach, then back to Y/N and Spencer.

"Zach noticed you two in the park for a while. As werewolves, we are able to pick up certain things about others that humans can't." Spencer suddenly felt somehow his FBI training had incidentally prepared him for this as well. "It is rare that male werewolves mate with female werewolves. Mostly because, as far as we know, there's only been one every few decades. Y/N is special. And because of that, she is now a threat. You both are. See, when the two of you mate, and it will happen, believe me, any child of yours will be considered a true werewolf. One who will be the alpha of this pack when the time comes."

"Why am I considered a threat? I've done nothing wrong," Y/N retorts. Zach moves to explain, but Loghan waves him off.

"Y/N, right now you are the only female werewolf in existence. The other packs are going to come for you, and try to kill you." Hearing those words, Spencer suddenly felt the need to hold Y/N's hand, and be as close to her as possible. "For now, you both are fine. Just lay low, and go about your normal lives. I suggest you stick to that park during late hours, if you can. It seems to work for Zach, here." Spencer and Y/N nodded.

\-------♥-------- 

Y/N and Spencer left the Myers estate, both wondering just how simple it would be to slip back into their normal routines as if nothing weird or unexplained had happened to them. "So, feeling normal, yet?" Y/N chuckled, trying to ease at least some of the tension she could clearly see in his forehead. "Hey, Spence, I was joking, well, kinda." 

"No, no Y/N, sorry." Spencer took in a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. "Just trying to unscramble my brain regarding all this." 

"Don't sweat it. Hey, you don't really think Loghan's gonna, you know, summon us, do you?" Spencer let out an airy laugh, glad to see Y/N's humor was still very much intact. 

"Guess we won't really know for sure, until we get the call." 

"Well, I for one don't care to hit pause on my life, just because some werewolf bit me." Y/N may have been successful in putting up a good front when it came to her best friend, but now, looking at him...admiring his soft, caramel curls, the way the sun hits his jawline just rig---she was losing it. Like following-Spencer-Reid-right-off-a-cliff losing it. "How about we catch a cab to our apartments and see if this was all just some oddly elaborate, very realistic dream we somehow both appear to be living right now..." 

Spencer raises his arm out, watching a cab come to a stop near the curb. The two get in, rattling off their respective addresses to the driver. "Maybe you're right, but...I still--"

"No." Y/N was quick to shut down any wandering thoughts she felt as well, bubbling up to the surface, hidden deep somewhere within her if she hadn't known of, before. "Look, how bout this? I'll call in to work tomorrow, it's Sunday. Besides, I'm not that good at waitressing anyway, and you will come over, pending you don't get whisked away on a last-minute BAU trip." Spencer nodded, still slightly unsure Y/N's plans are actually going to come to fruition. The rest of the ride to Spencer's apartment was silent. Y/N bid him goodbye as he disappeared inside behind his front door. Now that she was home as well, Y/N allowed herself the feeling of worry and wander fill every inch of her. 

knock, knock

Thinking that Spencer had said 'to hell with this plan,' Y/N scrambled up off the floor, attempting to appear undisheveled as she opened the door. "Hey, babe. You forgot, didn't you?" Blinking rather rapidly, all Y/N could remember was that this man's name wasn't coming to mind anytime soon. The not-so-bad looking man smirked past her, setting down to-go boxes on the kitchen counter, taking a corkscrew to open the wine bottle he'd had in his hand as she greeted him just moments before. Playing it cool, Y/N thought on her feet. 

"No, you kidding me? Don't you know I never forget." The sheer laughter that bellowed throughout her apartment made her join in joy, forgetting for a second that the events of the last twelve hours actually happened. She gestured to him to join her on the couch, hoping she'd figure out who he is sooner, rather than later. 

"C'mon, sweetheart. You know I'm aware your best friend is the one with the eidetic memory, not you." He came to greet Y/N in a loving embrace, but her body language told him he might as well be a complete stranger. "Y/N...? Honey? Is..everything okay?" She thinks for a moment, running her hands through her hair in a nervous attempt to calm her heart rate that seemingly began speeding up. 

"Y/N..darling, it's okay. It's just me." The voice soothes her as she feels strong, hot hands roam her body. "Fuck, you're so wet for me.." Y/N slinks down from her original sitting position. Her hand travels down her shirt, trailing its way underneath her lacy underwear. "Darling, spread those gorgeous legs for me, please?" His hand comes up to cup her breast, kneading her nub with each finger, flicking it here and there as he pleased. She dips her head back a low moa---

"Y/N?" The man with the curious features snaps his fingers in front of her, bringing her back from the arousing dream she wishes she could return to. As Y/N regained her surroundings, she noticed her fingers were knuckle-deep inside her cunt. Shock and embarrassment quickly help darken her cheekbones, still leaving her without knowing this man's name. "Getting started without me, huh?" He shifted closer, pulling her into his lap, his eyes turning dark. "I wanted to surprise you, but I'm guessing Doctor Reid already beat me to the punch, again." 

Flashbacks ran through her head, showing snippets of her and Spencer, her and...Bryan. Shit. Bryan was Y/N's boyfriend..of two years. The 'surprise,' must have to do with the fact that tomorrow..Sunday..is their three-year anniversary. Which is exactly why today was the perfect day to get some spring cleaning done, but also the perfect day to spend time with the favorite best friend, who just so happens to be a doctor with the FBI. "No, no. Uhh, actually, something came up, and--and we decided to reschedule...for tomorrow." 

Y/N could practically feel the pain in his throat, hearing his blood pumping in a beeline through his veins, douses of alcohol and cigarettes masking his breath; something she soon realized wasn't normal. Far from it, really. The hairs on her back stood up, a faint growl escaping her throat as she coughed. "Uhh, Bryan? Could--do you uhh, mind going to the bedroom and um, wait for me?" The man nodded, gesturing for her to remove herself from his lap. As Y/N did, she caught site of Bryan's hard-to-miss erection tenting his iron-pressed slacks. Bryan walked to her bedroom, glancing back at her with a knowing smirk across his face. 

"Don't be too long, doll." 

"Darling...Y/N..fuck!" 

Y/N snapped out it. Fuuucck. She grabbed her purse and keys, hoping if she's gone long enough, he'll take the hint and get the hell out of Dodge. Flipping her phone out, Y/N dials the one person she can't seem to stop thinking about. 

Spencer📲: Y/N, hey, what's up? 

\-------♥-------- 

Spencer slammed his apartment door behind him, lowering himself to the floor with a sullen look in his eyes. Had it all really just been a dream? To him, it felt so real being in those cages, feeling himself experiencing the change, almost like a drug. Except, this was better than dilaudid. He never once ever thought of Y/N in the sexual sense. Sure, he found her attractive and was diligently supportive of his best friend when she met her now live-in boyfriend. But now, as he sat in his lonely apartment, feeling his lips with his fingertips, he couldn't help but imagine the way they felt when he was kissing her. This has to be a dream, right? 

He shot up from his couch, hoping a cup of coffee would help. The second his lips touched the brim of his mug, his phone rang. 

J.J.📲: Hey Spence. We need your help on something. 

Right. Spencer hardly ever took days off work. He knew Y/N's schedule like the back of his hand, so he purposefully requested this weekend off, hoping to spend time with his only best friend outside of work. 

Spencer📲: Yeah, J.J., um, sure. What'd you need? 

J.J.📲: Okay, well Garcia was doing her usual google search for kittens when she got an odd email. Um, it had to do with a...well, according to a passerby's statement, it had to do with a wolf. Spencer felt his blood run cold. Spence, you there?

Spencer📲: Yeah, yeah. Wolf, you say? In Virginia? 

J.J.📲: Right? Well, enough official statements have now passed my desk, so, look I know you're not coming in until tomorrow, but could you get with Garcia and give us a geographical profile to work with? I'd really appreciate it. 

Spencer📲: Yeah, I can do that. I'll call Garcia now. Spencer stifled a laugh. 

J.J.📲: Spence, what's so funny? 

Spencer📲: Just, wolves? That's a new one, is all. 

J.J.📲: Believe me, I know. Thanks again, Spence. 

Spencer📲: Don't mention it. See you tomorrow. Bye. 

J.J.📲: Bye. 

Spencer hung up his phone but hesitated in dialing Garcia's number. He sits back on the couch, contemplating on whether or not to call Y/N. There's no way that was a dream. He lets his head hit the back while his arm fell against the armrest. "Spencer...fuck! Harder, baby!" He gripped her hips tightly, clawing his nails over her bare skin. He shoved two fingers in her dripping heat, satisfied by the moans that left her perfectly swollen lips. "Ooohh, my fuck! Spence---fuck!" Spencer's eyes shot open as he heard his phone ring. Shit. Thinking it was Garcia, he frantically grabbed it off the coffee table only to find it was Y/N calling him. Fuck. 

Spencer📲: Y/N, hey, what's up? He hoped his voice didn't sound squeaky or as if it jumped a couple octaves. He was still reeling from his vivid daydream. 

Y/N📲: I--I completely forgot I have a boyfriend. I'm in my car, driving to come see you, and I have a fucking boyfriend! And all I can think about is how fucked up it is that I wish it were you. Doesn't that sound fucked up to you, Spence? Spencer didn't know what to say to that. He felt an odd hint of jealousy creep across his features, knowing just how insane that was. But god, did he feel like ripping Bryan a new one. 

Spencer📲: Yeah, Y/N, it does. Wanna know what sounded even more fucked up? For the life of him, he couldn't get his head out of the gutter. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to have Y/N, exactly as he wanted her, like he had imprinted on her for life. Nothing was going to make this feeling go away. Hearing nothing but silence on her end made him shiver. That I haven't been able to stop thinking about...us, and um, I---I feel the need t-to uhh---

A soft knock on his door caused him to sprint towards it, practically ripping it clear off its hinges. There she was standing on front of him, both of them taking a beat to wonder still, if this was all real. "Spence, I--why does this feel...right?" Without giving her a chance to do anything but react, Spencer pulled Y/N in for a kiss that lit both their hearts on fire. This time, without hesitation, without denial, she reached up and grasped locks of his hair, allowing her tongue to occupy the same space as his. Instantly, she felt her entire body and being ignited with ecstasy. The act of sucking on Spencer's lower lip was a drug she'd quickly became an addict to. Spencer wasted no time, allowing his mouth to explore Y/N's neck and chest, more so than he'd had a chance to do before. Locking the front door behind them, Spencer scooped her up, carrying her down to his bedroom. She fell softly on his mattress, giggling at the audacity of it all. "Much more comfortable than a stingy cot." Trailing his fingers down her skin, Spencer felt the change begin to take effect. Y/N felt the change, too, breaking apart from Spencer long enough to pull her clothes off in a haste. Spencer soon followed, both back at each other as if time had stood still. "Fuck, Spence," Y/N cried out, feeling his fingers dive inside her sex, loving the way he drew out each moan straight from her core. Unlike last time, she welcomed the feeling of Spencer rapturing her, leaving marks she couldn't wait to see and feel later. Spencer swapped his fingers for his cock, easing his way inside her, not caring that the change was overtaking them slowly. "Spencer, please, I can feel it," Y/N gasped. 

"I know, me too," Spencer growled, unable to resist any longer. In minutes, both of them were in full wolf form, their clothes scattered and torn during the change. Y/N? God, that was...

I know..but now, we run. Thankful he managed to leave his bedroom door open, the two discovered they had locked the front door. We can replace it later, we need to go. Y/N ran towards the door, knocking it open, leaving the bolts and hinges to fly off and it the floor as the two ran out into the street. Zach mentioned the park, Spencer, let's go. They ran towards Locust Shade Park, the every same one they had been walking along when they were first bitten. Together, they managed to come across some deer along one of the main roads. It had been shot, yet still warm, it's blood pumping loudly in Spencer's and Y/N's ears. After satisfying their hunger, they slowly walked back to Spencer's apartment. 

Y/N...what are we going to do? With almost two miles left, they felt their bodies recoil, changing back into their human forms. "Fuck. Now what are we going to do?" Laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, Y/N looked around, seeing a homeless persons' shelter nearby. 

"There, we can steal what we can and hurry back to your place." Quickly, they found enough tattered clothes to make themselves appear semi-decent, heading back to Spencer's on barefoot. Once there, they realized they needed to address the fact that they were now werewolves, members of the Myers clan. 

And now, their once purely platonic friendship became a heated, sexually-fused partnership neither one of them were prepared to discover. 

\-------♥--------


End file.
